Riko in Wonderland
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Riko wakes up late one day, and rushes to school, not to be late. She notices a commotion, and decides to check it out. She is shocked when she finds that not only Seirin, but Yosen, Kaijou, Touou, Shuutoku, and even Rakuzan are there, but, they are all females! Riko decides that she needs to get to the bottom of thi- why their boobs are all bigger than hers?


Riko in Wonderland

OoOoO

"Riko..."

"Nooo, just five more minutes, Papa..." Riko murmured from under her pillow.

"Riko, its 8:37." Kagetora grumbled, rubbing the back of his head tiredly.

"Mm... EH!?" Riko shoots up from her bed, staring at her father. "What time is it!?" She asked, pushing her bangs from her face as she looked around furiously.

"8:37, I said." Her father yawned, taking a few steps back. "Oh, don't forget your panties." He said, holding up a pink frilly pair.

"BAKA'YAJI!" Riko yelled, punching her father's face. "Get out!" She literally shoved him out of her room. She stripped off her pajamas, and slipped into her uniform. She grabbed her helmet, keys, and bag, before running out of her room at top speed. "Bye, oyaji!" Riko halted, toast held in front of her face. She blinked, and looked up at her father. "Thanks, papa!" She smiled, kissing his cheek and taking the toast. She ran out of the house, and straight to her scooter.

Normally, she would take the bus to school, but she was late, so she opted for taking her scooter with her.

On the way to school, Riko noticed a few off things, but didn't pay much attention since she just wanted to get to school. It would be bad if she got a detention, and wasn't able to attend practice...

Once she finally arrived, she parked her scooter in the parking lot, and took her helmet off. She fixed her hair before jogging towards the building.

Just as she was about to enter, she paused, noticing a commotion coming from the gym area.

"What's going on over there..." She wondered to herself. She mentally checked the date, there was no ceremony or gathering of any kind, school had already started, so it wasn't practice...

"Ahh, mou..." Riko took off in a jog towards the gym, curious on what all the noise was from. She slowed as she neared the gym doors, and switched her helmet to her left hand as she tugged the gym doors open with her right.

She blinked at the horde of girls, briefly wondering if there was some meeting that was only for girls going on... But, wait, those weren't any ordinary girls, why were they all wearing basketball uniforms!?

"Oi! If this is some sick perverted harem of my basketball team, then get o-!" Riko was tackled to the floor, obviously caught off guard.

"Riko!" A feminine voice squeaked. "LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEIOUS!" Riko cringed, opening her eyes to yell at the offender. She froze when she saw glasses, and medium length black hair that spiked outwards, framing a peachy face with rosy cheeks.

"Hy-... Hyuuga... kun?" Riko twitched, suddenly feeling feint. No, it couldn't be... Maybe it was his twin sister!?...

"Yes... It's me. I don't know what's happening! We're all like this!" Hyuuga sniffed, huge pout on his- her face.

"All?" Riko could have sworn her heart stopped beating. She surveyed the horde of girls, and recognized even some of Seirin's opponents, such as Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, whit was that Rakuzan and Yosen!?

Her eyes landed on a tall busty blond with long flowing locks, who had sparkling golden eyes. "Kurokocchi~! I don't get why I have big boobies!" The blond wailed, latching onto a smaller girl, who Riko assumed was Kuroko. She was short, but had medium length blue hair, and even more innocent looking eyes. Riko's eyes drifted downwards, and twitched.

'_Even fem-Kuroko-kun's boobs are bigger than mine... Wait, what am I thinking?_' Riko shook her head to clear her thoughts, and looked at a dark blue haired girl, who had probably the same size breasts has fem-Kise. She had tanned skin and still had her short spiky hair. '_Even fem-Aomine-kun scares me..._' Riko huffed, crossing her arms.

Beside Aomine, was a shorter girl, with long red locks that curled slightly at the end. She had two mismatched eyes, and was holding a pair of sharp-looking scissors, looking highly amused yet very pissed off at the same time, giving an unreadable aura around her. Beside her was a green haired girl with her hair tied back in a neat ponytail, reaching just past her shoulders, who's glasses gleamed in the light as she adjusted the frames once more, pout on her pale face.

A slightly shorter girl with shoulder length wispy black hair stood in front of her, obviously whining, even though she had a huge grin on her face as she shouted things about 'Shin-chan being bigger than her'...

A very tall girl walked up behind the red haired devil-girl, munching on some sort of snack. Her hair was purple, and was pulled up into a messy bun, with curled strands framing her face.

OoOoO

'_Okay, remind me how I got pulled into this..._' Riko thought, staring at the clipboard in her hand. She sighed, wondering how she got into this, after her minor freak out. The brunette sat herself down behind the table, and looked at the long line of girls.

It has been forty-five minutes since she arrived, and ten minutes since she ended her freak-out. Now, she was sitting at a table, with a long line of gender swapped males in front of her. The line seemed to stretch on forever, but she shook her head.

"O- Okay... Let's get started..." Riko cleared her throat, looking at the blank paper. Her grip on her pen tightened as she looked up at the first male-turned-female.

"Na- name and school?"

"Akashi Seijuuro, Rakuzan High." The feminine voice replied with a sultry look on her pale face as she played with the scissors. Riko scribbled the name and school down, before pointed to the other half of the gym. "Next! Name and school."

"I go here!" Riko blinked and looked up, another red-head, only taller, standing in front of her. "... Kagami... kun?" Riko bit her lip, giggling. "The girl look doesn't suit you." Riko giggled again, writing down Kagami's information before sending him- her off. "Next! Name and school." Riko said, looking up from the clip board, pen twirling between her fingers.

"Sa- Sakurai Ryou... Touou High..." The brunette whispered shyly, eyes cast down at the table, staring at a speck of dirt. "S- sorry!" She said quickly, bowing and scurrying away from the table.

"Next," Riko said, writing down the necessary information. This continued on for a while, and Riko had to admit some of the 'girl-versions' of the boys were very interesting.

OoOoO

So far, only twenty-four have been marked off, and there were about twelve more left, which was good. Riko couldn't take much more of this; she was starting to get seriously pissed.

The brown haired Coach let a lengthy sigh out, and took a sip from her water, before going back to the clip board, pen tightly grasped in her hand. "Next..." She murmured, looking up. She blinked when her eyes met a very tall girl.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, from Yosen." Even her voice was deep for a girl. Riko only nodded, and marked her off, motioning for the next boy-turned-girl.

"Himuro Tatsuya, also from Yosen." Riko looked up and saw the soft smile given from the girl. She had a barrette which held her bangs over her left eye. She nodded again, and wrote her name down.

'_Looks like only one more tell we have everyone in Yosen, that's good._' Riko thought with a smile, only to drop as she heard two girls bickering.

"Takao, I'll throw a pineapple at you later, I_ swea_-"

"_Ahem!_"Riko interrupted loudly, twitching in anger. "Name and school, _please._" She whispered harshly, nearly breaking the pen in half.

"... Mi- Miyaji Kiyoshi... Shuutoku." The pale brown haired girl quickly left, after she sent the shorter girl next to her a glare.

"Takao Kazunari! Shuutoku!" She sang, grinning as if nothing big was happening. She walked away and towards the green haired girl who was standing a little ways away, hands folded behind her head.

Riko shook her head, adding the two names to the list. "Good, that's it for Shuutoku." Riko nodded, smiling. "Almost done!" She cheered inwardly, and waited for the next girl to come up. She read through the list, and paused only when she didn't hear anything.

"Uhm, next?" Riko paused, staring at the tall black haired girl. "Mitobe!?" She was greeted with silence, so she just quickly scribbled down the seventeen year old girl's name. "Next."

"Ka- Kasamatsu Yukio, from Kaijou." Riko smiled at the light stutter, enjoying the girl's reaction when she stumbled away from her.

"I'm from Touou, Wakamatsu Kousuke." Riko twitched, glaring at the tall pale blond busty girl. She looked down at Riko with her arms crossed, a sneer in place.

"You said it backwards!" Riko yelled, sending the girl away.

'_At least that's it for Touou... little snot-nosed punk._' Riko seethed, missing the next girl's voice.

"Wait, what?" Riko blinked in questioning.

"I said Fukui Kensuke, from Yosen." Riko twitched again, eyeing the shoulder length-spiky haired girl. "Next." She huffed, sending away the pale whitish-blond girl.

"Mibuchi Reo, and this is Hayama Kotarou, both from Rakuzan." Riko looked at the gentle-eyed girl, before looking at the energetic looking girl, who seemingly couldn't stop bouncing beside the taller girl.

Riko only nodded, blinking awkwardly as they both walked away, probably to join up with the rest of their team. '_Well, that's both Rakuzan and Yosen.' _Riko sparkled. "Who's left?" She asked, motioning the last girl forward.

"Riko! Look! My boobs are bigger than yours!" Riko's grip tightened hard enough to break the pen in her hand, and she immediately recognized whose voice that belonged to.

"BAKA-KIYOSHI!" She roared, scrambling on the desk to knock the chocolate haired girl over. Her clenched fist connected with the taller girls chin, sending her flying to the side. "That's everyone accounted for." She chuckled darkly, seating herself back in her chair.

"Okay!" She started, flowers seemingly blossoming around her, "Does anyone mind telling me why or how this happened _IN THE FIRST PLACE!?_" She slammed her fist down, glaring daggers at all the girls. She was met with blank stares, and many shrugs.

"All I know is that I woke up and had huge boobs." Riko laughed eerily, turning to look at the female version of Aomine. "Good for you." She only said, fingers curling into a fist.

"We honestly don't know. But, we all thought you had something to do with this..." Reo sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that's right!" Another girl shouted (Riko was pretty sure it was a girl from Shuutoku).

"Eh?" Riko stared at the flock of girls, confused. "I didn't do anything!" She huffed, glaring at them all. "Why would you all say something like that?" Riko demanded, crossing her arms.

"Because, Coach," Riko turned to face the fem-Kuroko, who had her hands on her hips. "Because you know you're just jealous of everyone's boobs."

"EEHH! KUROKO-KUN, WHY!?" Riko shouted as she backed away from the pale blue haired girl, shock clearly displayed upon her face.

She took a few more steps back, noticing that all the girls slowly made their way towards her. "Wha- what are you all doing!?" Riko gulped, unable to help the blush once she realized that they were all taking their shirts off.

"Ta- _TASUKETTEEEE_!" She yelled, getting tackled to the ground by the hyper girl from Rakuzan.

OoOoO

Riko shot up from her bed, panting heavily. She quickly looked down, groping herself.

"What kind of dream was that..." She whined, collapsing on her bed. Riko could feel the sweat drip down from her forehead, and she lazily reached up to wipe at it. She shook her head, sitting back up.

Riko glanced at the time, noticing that it was now time to get up anyways. She walked down the stairs and into her kitchen, where her father already had breakfast ready.

"Oh, I was about to wake you-... Riko? What's wrong?" Kagetora blinked at his daughter, immediately noticing that something was wrong with her. She had that deep-in-thought look on her face.

"Eh? Oh, I just had a really, _really_, weird dream, Papa. I'm fine." Riko gave her father a thumbs up and a smile, and she silently began to eat her food.

She continued her daily routine and was soon making her way to school, her thoughts still focused on her dream. Riko sighed, and made up her mind not to think about it any further, and continue on her day normally.

She filled her thoughts with more ways to train everyone, wondering if they should go on another trip again. Riko finally made her way to school, and was about to head inside, until she heard laughing in the direction of the gym.

Her thoughts snapped back to her dream, and her jaw dropped as she stared. '_No way... GROUNDHOG DAY!?_' She suddenly remembered watching that movie, about the guy who lived the same day over and over again, with her father a while ago.

Riko couldn't help it as her legs moved towards the gym, curious but also wary of what she would find. She gulped and peered inside the gym, spotting her team all gathered in a circle, various laughs coming from them.

The coach slowly made her way towards the circle, thankful that there was no other team but hers in their gym. She neared the laughing group, arms crossed.

"Wh- What's everyone laughing at!" She demanded, huffing.

The group moved out of the way, and Riko's curious eyes landed on Kagami. She trailed down, until she noticed two large bumps on her ace's chest. Riko barely had any time to react, as she was busy fainting.

"_Coach!_" The boys shouted, watching helplessly as Riko fell to the ground, out cold and twitching.

"What happened to her?" Kuroko blinked innocently, crouching beside the fallen girl. He poked her arm, watching her twitch again. The blue haired shadow looked up at his light in questioning.

Kagami only shrugged, taking the two basketballs out of his shirt. "I don't know..." He muttered.

OoOoO

I noticed that I had 49 stories and such up, and wanted to make my 50th story interesting. Thus, this was born. (Not because I wanted to make fun of Riko's boobs, lol) But, yeah, thanks for reading!

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
